Your Complex
by Shadako
Summary: When, exactly, did my life start to go wrong like this? Missing the bus, getting beaten up by some idiot, freezing myself to death, loosing consciousness due to blood loss and now getting abducted by an alien who is currently busy undressing me? I guess not even the best therapist would be able to fix me anymore… [ZaDr]


**Your Complex**

_Fandom: Invader Zim_

_Rating: T for now (later M)_

_By: Shadako_

Sometimes things go bad. Like, you have to go to High - school, miss the bus and walk there in the pouring rain - kind of bad. That's what happened to me this morning. And then there are times when tings go really, really bad. Like, big – bad school bully with no brain whatsoever just insulted you in the dumbest way possible, and you tell him to use words he knows the meaning of instead of running for your life. Yeah, this is what happened only a couple of seconds ago. And right now said bully is standing in front of me, ready to bash my head in. This is not really the way I'd like to spend my lunch – break. But sadly no one is interested in what I want, as usual. So I just sigh tiredly, ready to get this over and done with, so I can go back to learning algebra. Not that I would need to, anyways. My grades are good enough for my taste, but if genius – father wants me to be even better than good... Well, I'm getting a bit carried away here; back to the situation at hand. Bully guy is waiting for me to respond. And I have no idea what he said, since I was busy listening to my messed up mind. So I guess I can just as well get up, show him my middle finger and walk out the cafeteria. That way he doesn't have much choice but to follow me. Once he's done staring stupidly after me, of course.

Getting beaten up outside of the school is less trouble, let me tell you. Last time _**I**_ got detention, when that idiot decided to bash my forehead against some lunch – table. Life isn't fair, really. But I guess there isn't much I could do to change that. Like I said, sometimes things just go bad, no matter if we want them to or not.

By now I'm standing in the still heavy rain. No one is outside right now, worst weather ever and all that. So at least that stupid mass of muscle wont have a nice little audience to cheer at him. It takes the rain 25 seconds to drench my clothes completely. And it takes the bully another 15 seconds before the doors of the building behind me swing open. He's getting slower. Maybe I should actually try to get away next time. Not that it would change much, since he would get me the next day anyways. I don't move, just stand there on the soaking wet grass and stare at the dark thunderclouds. I could get used to this kind of weather, really. It suits my mood, I guess. Behind me that monkey Torque is approaching, reading his fist to bury it in my stomach. I close my eyes and turn around; might as well face that guy if he's going trough all that trouble to come outside, just to break some of my bones. His face is contorted to some ugly grimace. He certainly didn't become any better looking since grade school. But he did get a whole lot of muscle, being in the football team and all. So this will most likely hurt. Good thing that I'm used to stuff like this by now. "You actually think you can run away from me, huh?!"

Now he's trying to scare me; sorry guy, but that stopped working sometime last year. "Does it look to you like I'm running, Mr. smart – guy?" Now he's pissed off; really, really pissed off. Maybe I shouldn't push my luck this much. But now it's too late for that anyway. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut for once, you little fucker!" Ah, right. That's just the conclusion I came to a minute ago. I keep it in mind for later. "Thanks for the lovely advice, dumbfuck." That was _not _the thing I _wanted_ to say right now. But somehow my brain decided that, yes, it was what I _would_ say.

Now I pay the price for my own stupidity. A sick cracking noise and the metallic taste of blood. Now that's new. Usually he doesn't hit me in the face. People could see, you know? Most of the time it's just a good few punches in the stomach or something. Well, guess today is just my lucky day. Now I have to explain a broken nose to my homeroom teacher next period. When the fog clouding my mind after the blow clears a bit, I'm alone again. Looks like Torque doesn't want to risk getting caught. Good for me.

Alright, so I got that part of my lovely everyday life done with for now. Next step; going to the nurse office. Usually I skip that and just head back to whatever period I have next, but today I'm bleeding like hell. And I think I'm going to be sick if I don't get any painkillers into my system. Damn, that really hurts. Plus, I think my glasses are scrap – metal now. I should have stayed in bed this morning; would have saved me a lot of trouble.

Half an hour later I'm sitting in the nurse's office. Said woman is currently busy cleaning away the mess I made. She really needed a lot of cotton to wipe up all the blood; and now I feel light headed. But she gave me something to make me feel comfortably numb, so it's ok, I guess. Not my worst day of school. And not the worst kind of injury this woman had to stitch up for me. She sighs tiredly, once she's done washing her hands. Now comes the part I hate most. "Alright, Dib, guess we are done here. You can head home for today, if you'd like." With those words she's turning around to leave. Huh? No long and annoying speech today on how I need to see a teacher or the police or anything? Now, that's also new. I get up, grab my bag and leave the room. Looks like she is fed up with me as well; but it doesn't really make a difference, does it? No one cares about me, so why should she try to help me? It's a waste of time anyways.

Bag in hand, wet clothes and Trench coat, bloodstained T-Shirt and all I walk to my next class. Nothing I haven't done before. There is no use in going home; my sister would only get the laugh of the week seeing me like this. So why not keep my lovely classmates some company? Walking around like a mass murderer after slaying his latest victim. They all think I'm crazy anyway, so why not prove them a bit? Should they think what they want, I really don't care anymore. And thanks to the nice pills I just swallowed, I feel relatively good. Well, at least going to see the nurse was good for something.

When I enter the room I can tell that everybody is staring at me. Gossip of the day, I guess. I don't really pay attention to the other teenagers, just slump down in my seat in the last row. Wet bag tossed onto the ground, head resting comfortably on my arms. Not a good idea, now that I think about it. The bandage over my nose is the only dry thing on my body, after all. But who cares, really; might as well change it once I get home. I have more than enough experience in patching myself up. Constantly getting bullied pays, you see?

Just when I'm about to drift off into sweet sleep, or unconsciousness, not sure which, a annoying finger pokes my ribcage. Oh god, not now. Can't I have at least ten minutes to myself? Apparently not, since the poking continues. I groan annoyed, but turn my head to the side to look at him anyways.

Some people are just a pain in the ass, like my little demon – sister. Some people are just horribly annoying, like my classmates. Some people are violent, stupid idiots, like Torque. All of them making my live a living hell; but I can deal with them, no problem. Nothing I couldn't ignore, or painkillers can't take care of. But then there is _he_. No way in hell could I ever ignore _him_. Believe me, I tried. It doesn't work. I also tried to strangle him, doesn't work either. Next was trying to make his house explode, didn't work at all. So some months ago I ran out of new plans. I just accepted the fact that he seems to be the bane of my existence and I can't get rid of him, ever. He is the one who fucked up my life the most; this horrible, green, annoying alien menace. And right now he is seriously granting on my nerves with this stupid poking! "Hey, Dib – Beast, are you dead jet? If you are, can I use your organs in my new doom – device?"

Ugh. Seriously? How he could convince everyone that he is human is beyond me. You only need to talk to him for two minutes and its clear as crystal that he is some weird alien! But no, people don't see that. They rather spend their time with calling me insane. Oh isn't life just unfair? I sigh but answer him anyways. He is, after all, the only person who really talks to me once in a while. Wow, I am so pathetic. "No, Zim, I'm not dead. And no, you can't use my organs for whatever." After that I close my eyes again, but the irken doesn't leave. Instead he's sitting down on the table I'm currently lying on. "That thing on your face looks rather stupid, you know?" Isn't he just wonderful company? Always there to rub some more salt in my fresh wounds. And it's not a _thing _it's a bandage. "Thanks." I wonder how long it will take him to realize that he won't get any decent answers from me today. "I don't get it, really." Well, that is nothing new here. "You don't get a lot of things, Zim."

Maybe I should stop pissing everybody off who comes within arms - reach of me? That could help improve my not existing social life, maybe. "Why don't you just poison him or blow him up or anything?" Looks like the alien decided to ignore my bitchy remark for now. I look up to see who he's pointing at. Torque, of course. I wanted to, believe me. "Because it's illegal, you know? And knowing my luck I end up blowing myself up…" A devilish grin spreads on his features at that. Yeah, suits him to like the idea. But he goes back to the theme at hand pretty fast. "You humans are so pathetic." Now that is my favourite topic to talk about; defending people who hate my guts and deem me insane. "I know." Maybe I lost some of my enthusiasm to defend the honour of mankind over the years. But at least this saves me from a lot of bite marks and scratches. I recently found out that Zim is much less violent if you just agree with him. "Then why are you still fighting to defend them?" I shrug, than I go back to resting my head on my wet clothing. Damn, it starts to get cold in here. I should have gone home like the nurse said. But I really don't feel like facing my sister or father right now, so what choice do I have, really? Might as well sit here and catch a cold. That way I can at least get a few days off of school.

"Tsk, whatever. You are boring, Dib – Worm. Zim is leaving now." Leaving, huh? When we are supposed to prepare for the period, starting in a few minutes? Well, it's not like he really needs to attend this stupid high – school. He just does it, whatever reason; maybe because he's bored or whatnot. He jumps down from the table, causing it to rock against my already sore face. Now that feels wonderful. I think the painkillers are wearing off. Just when he makes his way out of the classroom I remember something. The rain. Now that is something I would like to watch! So I get up on shaky legs, the room suddenly spinning a bit. Woah, maybe I lost more blood than I thought? Must be it. "Hey, wait up, spaceboy!" I follow him into the hall just before the bell rings. Guess our teacher is late anyways, so why not skip class? I can always tell them I was sick or something. Wouldn't even be a lie.

Walking next to the arrogant alien I rub my aching temples. Damn, why does this pill have to wear off so soon? "Why are you following me, earth – monkey?" I shrug at his question. "Nothing better to do." It looks like the Irken accepts this as a good enough answer, so we keep walking. Once we reach the front – doors and step outside, we're greeted by icy autumn wind; and no rain. The sky is black, huge clouds still hiding the sun, but no rain right now. So I can't even watch the annoying alien suffer? Everything is against me today, isn't it? I sigh again, dragging myself down the stairs behind Zim. I have no idea where we are even going, but I don't care, really. What I do care for, however, is the fact that I'm freezing out here. When the hell did it get so cold? Guess it's because of the wet clothing, doesn't mix well with wind. Normally I like autumn, but right now it's just a pain in the arse. While I'm busy complaining, Zim retrieved some stupid alien – device from his PAK, toying with its various buttons. Curious as ever I muster the thing. "What's it supposed to do?" He shrugs, than hands said device to me. "Blow up this smelly rock full of dirt, but it doesn't work." I take the `doom – device` thing and examine it for a bit. Looks like some kind of remote.

"Maybe you should stop trying to blow up earth?" I suggested that before; he didn't agree. "Never." See; told you. I manage to open up the back of the doom – remote, finding it empty. He should have put some batteries in there probably. I grin to myself, handing the thing back to him. "Too bad it didn't work." He just grumbles something, than tosses the remote into the next trashcan. "Whatever. The next one will!" Confident as ever, now isn't he. "Sure. Keep trying." He doesn't reply to that, instead he's giving me a strange look. I raise my eyebrow. "What?" The Irken gets closer to me, examining my face. "You look like this dirt child in P.E. who threw up all over the teacher – drone last week." I do? Well, how would I know? I can't really see my own face. But I certainly feel like getting sick. And my vision started to sway a bit some minutes ago. I figured it was because of the messed up glasses, but maybe the blood loss or the splitting headache is the reason. Could be both; I shrug at him. "So, why do you care?" Now he's giving me this typical Zim – look. "I don't. But it's rather amusing." That's what I thought. I roll my eyes at him. "Ah, whatever; might as well head home, since your stupid device didn't work anyways."

With that said I turn around; a bit too fast I think, because my legs seem to disagree with my choice of movement. They rather chose to stop working right now. Oh the _joy_. Can this day even get any worse? With one hand on the dirty Wall of some stupid building I support my body. Falling down right now would certainly hurt, and I really would like to avoid more pain. But, again, my body doesn't go along with my wishes; it still wants to stop walking and collapse on itself. Just peachy, isn't it? "Fuck." That sums it up pretty much. I close my eyes tightly, trying hard to will away the dizziness and the headache. It doesn't work; at all.

"Are you _sure_ that you are _not _dying? You certainly look like it." Why can't Zim keep his mouth shut for once? I think I will lose the battle against my body. With a pain - induced groan I lean against the dirty wall, trying to keep my head from exploding. I'm not sure if it works. But I am sure that I will pass out any moment. Now isn't that just _wonderful_. Well, as long as it makes the headache go away, I couldn't care less. Right before my consciousness fades to black I can hear the alien's voice, talking to his stupid robot companion over some even stupider device attached to his wrist. "-I don't care for the tacos, GIR! Come here at once. It looks like we just got a new… volunteer for my latest research." Oh, I do not like how this is going. At all.

When I come around there are a few things I notice pretty fast. First, I can't move my arms or my legs. Second, I am not somewhere in the city anymore but in an underground - lab. Third, I hate this alien with all the passion I can muster. So I pass out due to blood loss and he abducts me to his horrible lab to perform whatever kind of experiments on me? If that isn't the way I love to spend my afternoons. I try to figure out some more details of my current predicament, but my glasses are gone; leaving me half blind. I can make out the cold metal strapped around my wrists and midriff however. So no chance to get out of here; now isn't that _peachy_. I try to move my legs again; no use either. So I'm stuck down here, huh? Nice. Where is Zim, anyways? Isn't he supposed to stand next to me and gloat about his victory or whatnot? I try to make out the dimly lit room around me, all kinds of machinery and computers, but no alien menace. Everything glowing in an eerie magenta light; and this place creeps me the fuck out! I try to struggle against my restrains, to no avail.

A frustrated groan leaves my throat and I glare daggers at the wires on the ceiling. Alright, I _hate_ it to be unable to move; hate it like the plague! Just in that moment a low chuckle fills the room. So my captor decided to grace me with his presence? Lovely. "You're only wasting your energy, Dib – thing. Those won't budge a millimetre." Oh really; now that's something I would have never figured out! Damn, I'm beyond pissed off right now. To make matters worse, it looks like he is enjoying my struggle.

"This is low, Zim. Even for you." He just shrugs it off; casually walking over to the metal table I'm strapped to. "As long as it brings the desired effect." Oh how I want to strangle him right now! "What do you want this time, hm?! You're still after my organs for your stupid _doom – whatever_?" A malicious grin spreads on his features. "Not quite. I didn't bring you here just to cut you open, Dib – worm." Well, that's a good thing, isn't it? Unless he plans to do something worse with me, of course. What could be worse than getting your organs cut out? "Well, then why am I here?!" His clawed fingers grasp something that looks very sharp from a nearby counter. "You are here because I need your… assistance, in a research I am currently doing." That doesn't sound good; at all. I think I'm going to die down here. And the worst part, no one will even notice. Well, maybe Gaz, but she wouldn't care one bit. My life really sucks. "What kind of research, you sick little insect?" Maybe calling him names isn't the best thing I could do while he's standing next to me with a scalpel in hand.

"Aw, come on, earth – worm. Don't complain all the time. I haven't even done anything, jet." Might be true, but his vicious grin speaks volumes about the things he _will _do. Ugh; if I could only move my hands. "Didn't I tell you to stop struggling?" I snarl at him. "Fuck you." Yeah, very mature, Dib. Whatever, it's not like I never told him that before. But the last time I did, it resulted in him explaining to me that it wouldn't be a good idea to do things like that in a class room. I swore myself to never, ever bring this topic up again. Well, looks like I just broke my own rule; too bad.

Just when I think about some more insults I could throw at him, his gloved claw trails over the fabric of my Shirt. Only now do I realize that my black Trench coat is gone. And so is the stupid headache. All in all I do feel relatively good, if you leave out the _strapped – down – to – a – table_ part. "What did you do to me?" Good question. Last time I checked I was busy being sick and passing out, and now I'm all good. Not that I would complain, but I still want to know. "Does feel better, doesn't it?" He is chuckling again, drawing circles with his claws on the front of my Shirt. "Strangely, yes. And why would _**you**_, of all people, do something that actually benefits _**me**_?" A light shrug is my answer. "A dying test subject isn't really doing any good for my research." Sounds just like a typical Zim response. This alien is so full of himself it's unbelievable. I groan in annoyance. "Fine, so you brought me down here and strapped me down to research _what_, exactly?" His grin widens, than he's leaning in uncomfortably close. I hate it when people invade my personal space like this. Did I mention that I'm a very, very unsocial person? Well, I did now. "I'll show you."

I do not like this grin. Not a second later does he step back to reveal a giant monitor to my sight. How come I didn't see that thing before? Well, whatever, I do not like what it's showing; not one bit. "Zim, no." My breath is caught in my throat and I swallow nervously. "Seriously, no!" He doesn't seem phased by my protests. With horror I stare at the diagram of the human body's anatomy. So, I am his test subject for _this_? Oh no, no, no, no…Today really isn't my day. I should have stayed in bed.

When, exactly, did my life start to go wrong like this? Missing the bus, getting beaten up by some idiot, freezing myself to death, loosing consciousness due to blood loss and now getting abducted by an alien who is currently busy _undressing _me? I guess not even the best therapist would be able to fix me anymore…

~~~tbc.

First chapter done! Now I'm proud of myself. Na, not really.

But I'v been dying to get this idea out of my head.

Again, English isn't my first language, so sorry if it kinda sucks! I tried! :D


End file.
